grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Creepaway Camp/Gallery
This is a collection of images from the episode Creepaway Camp. Gallery We open up on Camp Screamley.jpg The bus pulls up to camp screamley.jpg Grojband steps out of the bus.jpg Laney asks Corey just what in the name of god himself was he thinking when he made Grojband go to a CAMP!!!.jpg Corey gives Laney a little tidbit on Camp Screamley.jpg Traumatized children.jpg Corey is determined to win the scary song competition.jpg Camp Screamley?.jpg Camp Screamley sounds familiar to Kon in his flashback.jpg Trina is the camp councilor at Camp Screamley.jpg Kin and Kon are shocked to see who their opponents are.jpg The Newmans' debut.jpg They do some ... Erm ... Cool pose I guess?.jpg AND ANOTHER WICKED COOL NEWMAN POSE!!!.jpg Laney is not happy with Corey making the band compete with The Newamans at a camp where Trina's head councilor.jpg Then they have a wicked cool transition.jpg And a burn battle commences between Grojband and The Newmans.jpg Carrie says that her band has already won the competition two years in a row.jpg Corey tells Carrie that their song is going to toast her's like a marshmallow.jpg Carrie tells Corey to imagine that the worst burn of his life just go sent to him.jpg TWICE!!!.jpg Laney is determined to KILL the Newmans in the band battle.jpg Trina busts in and gusts some junk.jpg Some filthy ugly stink trophy or some junk.jpg Trina thinks that Corey is a loser.jpg Mina thinks that Trina only signed up for the camp so she could destroy her little brother.jpg But no it was for her to get close to nature.jpg And by nature she means Hunky Nick Mallory.jpg Nick Mallory cleaning the flutterboard.jpg Looking good flutter board Nick Mallory.jpg Right back at ya Life Guard Nick Mallory.jpg Out in the dark night.jpg The Newmans playing music in the darkness.jpg Lenny Kim and Konnie.jpg Kim Konnie and Carrie.jpg The Newmans are scaring the kids with their music.jpg Grojband watching from the bushes.jpg Kin tells the story of Blade Stabbington.jpg Kon shrieks in horror.jpg Corey likes ROCK!!!.jpg Campfire metal was a thing?.jpg Children Singing HMBIMM?.jpg Some say seven.jpg Some say eight.jpg LIKE DEATH!!!.jpg It's time for you kids to DIE!!!!!!!!!.jpg GYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Biteface chases after them.jpg THE DARK AND EVIL BLADE STABBINGTON.jpg Creepy Kin in the shadows.jpg The band in Camp Screamley.jpg ITS CAMP SCREAMLEY.jpg The whole entire camp.jpg Creepy old lighthouse.jpg Foreshadowing.jpg Come on you guys. Let's go find Blade Stabbington..jpg Joyous Trina.jpg Trina, Nick, and Mina at the campfire.jpg Mina gets a marshmellow.jpg There is a BUG ON THR MARSHMELLOW!!!.jpg This terrifies the crap out of Mina.jpg Mina curdles with Nick for warmth.jpg Mina reveals a fear of bugs.jpg Trina grabs Mina by the face.jpg Trina makes a threat to Mina.jpg This gives Trina an idea.jpg Trina's got a evil plan.jpg Grojband goes for a rock walk.jpg Laney ridiculously recites the plan for no given reason at all.jpg Corey thinks it's a grand idea.jpg They hear a scary noise.jpg An evil figure emerges from the dsrkness.jpg The babies SCREEEEEEEAM in terror!.jpg A SCARY KNIFE!!!.jpg THE BABIES ATE SCREAMING! AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg THE EVIL DEATH SMILE!!!.jpg SCREAM BABIES SCREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg SCARY PINK PIGGY PUFFY POOPY BOTTOMS BUNNY APRON OF DEATH!!!!!!!!!!.jpg AAAAAAAAH THE BABIES ARE SCREAMING AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Wait what?.jpg It turns out this guy is not so scary.jpg They don't understand that he's really Blade..jpg Kin and Kon describe Blade to ... well Blade.jpg He shows them Biteface.jpg Laney thinks he's adorable.jpg Wait, so you're Blade Stabbington?.jpg Blade is retired from his job as a scary guy..jpg Lighthouse drama baby.jpg Crying and cutting Blade.jpg I am so sad kids, I am not scary anymore. Boo HOO HOO..jpg Does Blade look like he's BWAHAHAing or BOOHOOHOOing?.jpg Try BOOHOOHOOing..jpg Doesn't look like Blade is laughing or having a good time.jpg He looks like he's just whimpering and wheeling like a psychopath..jpg Alright guys, we do not climb into the house through the window..jpg It's completely ridiculous you guys, we do not climb into the house through the window..jpg There are doors on this house, and they are there for a reason..jpg We do not have doors just lying around the house to make it look pretty, while you go in and out of the house using the window..jpg I am not going to be know as the rebellious and careless man who let's his grand kids climb in and out of the house using the window..jpg We do not go I a he out of the house using the window. That's what criminals do..jpg Laney throws Biteface.jpg Uh! Not buts. I said it and I mean it..jpg No way you guys! We do no- wait really?.jpg She said you could climb in and out of the house using the window..jpg Biteface.jpg Nope! No buts you guys! Do not climb in and out of the house using the-.jpg I don't care if granny allowed it! I'm unallowing it!.jpg I don't care if granny said it! I don't care if Rodney Addison from Top Cop said it, I don't even care if God himself Burt's through this ceiling and told you that you could do it! I SAID NO!!!.jpg I DONT CARE IF YOU DONT BELIEVE IN GOD! THAT WAS JUST AN EXPRESSION! IT WAS JUST -.jpg Now if you don't stop arguing with me, I'm going to take out my belt and whip your butts until they have rashes!!!.jpg Wait ... Child abuse has been illegalized? When?.jpg Damn, times have changes since I was a kid..jpg Child abuse being illegalized? What's next, you'll no longer get hanged for your crimes against humanity if you write with your left hand? Ha ha ha! ... Uh ... Oh no. Don't tell me ... Did they really? ... Aw fiddlesticks!.jpg YAAAAHOOOHOOOHOOOHOOOHOOOEY!!!!!!!.jpg DTF!!!.jpg Trina is out back planning with Mina.jpg Nick can't be romanticating if he's busy rowboaticating.jpg I need you to get in the water and push the boat.jpg But what about the .jpg NO!!! YAAAAAGH!!!!.jpg Nick heard loud screaming.jpg AHM SCURRED O BOATS!!!.jpg LOOK AT THAT NICK!!! ITS A BIG SCARY ROWBOAT ABOUT TO KILL US ALL!!! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Hey now Tri, don't be afraid of boats..jpg I'll guide you through this troubling boat problem ... with love.jpg Push Mina push!.jpg Trina trying to kiss Nick.jpg You've been leaning in for that kiss for quite a while now.jpg Nick ties his shoe cuz he's sick of that spoiled best Trina.jpg PLAYING EVIL MUSIC!!!.jpg Blade Stabbington rises from the water.jpg YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING FOOL?! YOU'RE TRESSPASSING..jpg ON PRIVATE PROPERTYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Mina is in hell.jpg UGH! MINA!.jpg YOU RUINED MY KISS!.jpg Trina attacks Blade.jpg Splash in the water.jpg Bubble bubble bubble.jpg Trina arises from the water covered in reed and moss or whatever.jpg Trina is shocked to see a little surprise while covered in bull.jpg Mina is curdling fearfully up with Nick.jpg GRAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!!.jpg THE SWAMP MONSTER ATE TRINA!!!.jpg Nick's bored of this crap.jpg Trina goes over to Mina to give her a little death.jpg But Nick whips out his motor.jpg And he happily takes off with Mina.jpg OH MY GOD! SHE'S GONE!.jpg M-m-m-MinAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg We have liftoff.jpg MARSHMELLOW DIARY MODE!.jpg Trina lands in the water.jpg A confused Corey catches the diary.jpg TRIUMPHANT!!!.jpg Blade is coughing.jpg Blade has a frog in his throat.jpg Literally.jpg I wouldn't go in there for a couple of days.jpg Groggy frog transition.jpg The Newmans singing a scary sing.jpg Carrie terrorizing the kids.jpg It's a song about GHOSTS OF CLOWNS!!!!!!!!.jpg ... Who are also dentists.jpg The kids love their song.jpg But they're about to experience an even better one.jpg Grojband performs a scarier song.jpg IT'S SONG ABOUT NIGHTMARES!!!!!!!!.jpg And it scares the text faces into the Newmnas.jpg The kids are scared too.jpg Blade then arises during the song.jpg And scares the living daylight out of the children..jpg THE NEWMANS ARE SCARED!!!.jpg Blade holds out Biteface at The Newmans.jpg FLYING BITEFACE OF DOOM!!!.jpg Wow, Newmans you guys are screwed. You should change your names to The Screwmans. Get it? Cuz your SCREWED!!!.jpg RUNS SCREWMANS RUN!!!.jpg KATHAM! ... Is it just me or does that sound like the name of a Japanese TV show or something? Katham. If not a TV show, like a building or game or ... something Japanese..jpg The fans cheer as The Screwmans run away in fear. This must mean, that the Screwmans suck..jpg Well, Screwmans, if you don't want to suck, then maybe you should have chosen a better band name than the Scewmans cuz you guys I ... Oh wait. I gave you the name of Screwmans. Sorry Screwmans..jpg GAAAAH! COREY IS BLIND!!! I guess ....jpg Hide yo fugly face Blade!.jpg Mina got Trina's text.jpg Mina talking to the reed and moss smothered Trina.jpg I got your text..jpg Wait Wha? Trina? But if your there then that means ....jpg ... The who is that pile of swamp gunk?.jpg ITS A REAL SWAMP MONSTER!!!.jpg Grojblade.jpg Thank you Grojband, you have reminded me who I truly am..jpg I can now return to my people in the terror-nebula fear-melon..jpg And then Blade Stabbington vanishes away in a bunch of wonder dust. Well, it's not really wonder dust it's more like EVIL DUST!!! Cuz he's EVIL!!!.jpg Oh and did I mention that the 100 year old abandoned lighthouse in the middle of Camp Screamly also doubles as a rocket that can blast off to other galaxies? ... Yeah ... It can do that ....jpg Yeah, see I didn't mention this whole rocket lighthouse thing before cuz I didn't think it'd be important enough, I mean like, a rocket powered lighthouse that can travel form dimension to dimension? Who cares about that?.jpg Kin asks an obvious question.jpg Time for another moral.jpg So Corey starts telling his moral.jpg Basically, Corey's saying that the only reason we fear anything is because we subconsciously choose to do so..jpg Scary, where was that last night?.jpg Who knows fella?.jpg Who knows Laney? Who ever knows?.jpg I nose..jpg Alright, well thanks for coming out everyone. Everyone have a good night..jpg AND DONT LET A DEMON BREAK OUT OF THE UNDERWORLD AND DRAG YOUR BODY DOWN THERE TO TORTURE YOU FIR AN ETERNITY IN YOUR SLEEP!!!!!! Ha ha ha jk. The only thing to fear is fear itself remember?.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries